With My Friends
by TheGoldenAss
Summary: When you ask about reality, you will get an answer. It will however, probably not be what you want to hear. Sonic is not even prepared for it. I don't think I am either. Horray! Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

**History:** If you ever have read the Sonic the Hedgehog from Archie comic books, then you will see that the "sonic universe" is incredibly large and open to much way of expression. Like Marvel and DC superheroes, the writers of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic were not afraid to excuse their plotlines with classic tricks such as the "alternate dimension world" or the "worm hole that ruined everything". Hardly even the true fans could keep track of the story, much like soap operas. The video games for Sonic the Hedgehog were created before Sonic came out as reading material, but the "Sonic Adventure" series actually was influenced by the comic books, so the whole situation is like a vicious circle, or a happy circle, depending on what you think of Sonic. Most Sonic the Hedgehog fanfictions are based off of the Adventure games, and very rarely writers consider any of the previous history of Sonic. This is because Sonic Adventure was made widely popular through "Dreamcast," which was looked upon in America as Sega's most shining achievement. Anyway, the Sonic Adventure series is also capable of standing alone, meaning you do not need to go back in time to research up on sonic. He's a blue hedgehog that runs really fast. What's not to get? Ignore my sarcasm; I don't criticize anyone for not taking the time to look back on Sonic's past. The writing is very dry and pun-filled, not to mention riddled with advertisements for the comic you are already reading. "Buy me! Buy me!" it shouts. Although I like reading the comics, it's not important to understand Sonic Adventure. In fact, after Sonic Adventure 2, the video games diverged completely from the plot line of the comic.

**Forward:** I dislike rereading my writing, but I have to. Otherwise, I leave stupid mistakes unattended to, such as in Delicious Ramen (how did I miss that rape scene?). Sonic is no exception. I like Sonic the same way I like Naruto. I like pretty colors and colorful stories. Sonic often has this. Today I want to write about Sonic, and I have to do it right, or else I'll be sad. I am currently watching Sonic Youth music videos while writing this, which is quite an interesting band. They aren't like Sonic at all. I guess unlike all people born after 1991, they do not automatically think Sonic the Hedgehog when they hear Sonic. They are acid rock, and so their style might influence my writing a bit. Want to find out with me? Here we go.

**With My Friends**

**Chapter 1**

_Dear Sonic,_  
I am a fan that grew up with you since your birth in the comic book industry. I know everything about you. I loved you when I was six. I fell in love with you when I was twelve. I masturbated to you a couple times. Those couple of times were some of my best times. I can never stop loving you. But I keep growing up, and you keep on running away. So please tell me, will you ever grow up too?

_Sincerely, The Reality_

---

A moan escaped his mouth as he rubbed himself up and down. His thoughts had turned to the body of some imaginary beautiful girl, who would shake and shimmy however he wanted. He glorified her like a mannequin. Sweat dripped down his chest as he began to feel the climax come. His hand moved faster and faster, begging to receive the pleasure his body awaited.

Then he felt the climax begin to slip away. '_Not again_,' He thought.

He clenched his toes, tightened his eyes, squeezed his thighs together, rubbed himself ferociously, anything to sustain his erection.

Miserably, the erection disappeared, and all that was left in the bed was an overexerted, sweaty, and panting hedgehog.

'_Fuck'_

The few times Sonic removed his gloves were to either wash his hands, to clean himself, or to go to sleep. However, unbeknownst to all others, when Sonic masturbated he kept his gloves on.

When he first discovered masturbation at a young age he was still very delicate, and so during that age he would take his gloves off. As Sonic grew up, to fulfill the sensation a new kindle was required. A bare hand no longer satisfied Sonic's rough tendency, and so the gloves went back on. Despite Sonic's disgust with himself for ejaculating on his clothing, the desire to pleasure himself was much more intense.

Though the gloves worked for some time, as years went on Sonic's erection grew more and more limp with each passing session. Despite his ability to think of many attractive women, from imagination, from TV, and from the streets, none of them it seemed could suffice for his desires, no matter how many fetishes he explored on their bodies or how many times he fucked them in his mind's eyes. Soon it became routine to not even finish masturbating, and just lose the erection, much like the current situation.

Having failed himself again, Sonic starred at the ceiling, begging his thoughts to supply him with an answer to his question: _'Why can't I finish?'_ No answer came, just more questions.

A knock came at his bedroom door. "Sonic!" shouted Tails, "We have to get going! I don't want to leave Cream waiting much longer."

"Ok bro." said Sonic. He got up, thoroughly disappointed with himself, and opened the door to his roommate. Tails, a generally eager fox, was now even more eager that he were going to see his girlfriend Cream.

Sonic put on his best smile, but Tails could see through it.

"Hey man, you don't have to go if you're not feeling good. I mean, Amy is going to be there, and I know you probably don't want to be near her."

"No man, I need to get the fuck out." Sonic said, thinking back to the failed masturbation session, "I can't stay here man. I just feel rowdy. Fuck Amy, I'll find a way to deal with her."

"Ha! Man, you're out of control." Tails said, "Ok, it sure sounds like you need to get out. Ready to go?"

"As ever." Sonic replied.

At this the two jetted out of the house.

---

The plan was to arrive at Rouge's apartment, a nice suite in Station Square, meet up with her, Cream, and Amy, then score some pot and get wasted, which always proved to be a good plan.

On arrival, Cream jumped into tail's arms, ecstatic to see her boyfriend. The two shared a short kiss before sitting down on the couch together. Sonic found himself in the presence of Rouge the Bat, and began immediately talking in order to avoid the waiting stare of Amy.

"Hey Rouge. How goes it?" he asked.

"It goes. Life has been pretty mainstream ever since Robotnik exited our lives for good. You know sometimes I actually regret his death."

"Pah!" sonic scoffed at the notion. "I don't. Sure I miss a bit of the adventure, but not the never ending stream of pathetic schemes to rule the world."

"Well the adventure was my favorite part, and now that it's gone, my only adventure waits in the night scene now days."

"What about Knuckles," sonic reminded the Bat. At this however she flipped her hand.

"The boy is no longer under my leash. He has been dumped."

"Really?" Sonic said. He was shocked, wondering how what looked like a perfect couple could end so abruptly. "Where did that come from?" he asked.

"He just got so boring and predictable. Especially not very adventerous in bed. Like I said, I like adventure." Rouge told Sonic, and her snicker shook his bones.

"Awesome. I always wanted to know about your sex life. So how did Knuckles take it? The break up I mean."

She through her hands in the air. "Who cares? He's gone! That's all that matters!" Rouge exclaimed. Sonic couldn't help but feel her actions were stressed, like a forced pride.

"I guess," Sonic said.

"By the way," Rouge began, " I didn't expect this but, Shadow might be coming over."

"Oh come on Rouge," Sonic said, disappointment heavy in his voice.

"So sorry," said Rouge, with her middle finger raised to a bashful smile, evidently proud of her effect.

"Seriously Rouge, not only will I have to contend with him but I also have to deal with-"

"Hey Sonic!' Amy shouted next to the blue hedgehog, "Would you stop talking to that slut Rouge and come over to the couch and sit with me!"

Sonic frowned, but forced himself to say, "Sure." As he walked off with the pink girl entangled in his arm, Rouge quickly hinted to a bottle of gin on a stand by the couch.

_For luck,_ she mouthed at him. Then Rouge went to her kitchen, opened a drawer, and pulled out some of her home grown marijuana.

An hour into the house party, the gin was gone. Three quarters had gone to Sonic, the rest distributed amongst the others. By this point Mary Jane had made her way into everyone's mouth, and now the room was scented with her perfume. Music shouted in the background, and a television blared images no one watched, unless the colors happened to be enticing.

Tails and Cream giggled, telling stupid stories and giving each other little kisses here and there. Rouge was sitting at a separate table from the rest, writing something in a laptop, and smoking some pot from time to time.

Meanwhile, Sonic sat with an overly aroused Amy clinging to his arm, rubbing her thigh up against his in a desperate attempt to have some attention returned to her. Sonic however, was not in the least bit aroused. The alcohol had only magnified his worry about his troubles with masturbation, and Amy's attempt at sexual appeasement was not helping rid him of his worries.

"Sonic?" Amy asked, inching her body up against his.

"Yeah." Sonic said.

"Why aren't we dating?"

"Mmm, I just don't see us dating." Sonic said, telling the truth. Sonic had never thought of Amy as a girlfriend. He had thought of her lying face down in bed many times. Amy was not unattractive. She had the womanly figure no less than any other, and she often starred in Sonic's fantasies. Unfortunately with her figure came an exceptionally needy personality, one that turned Sonic off from ever asking the girl to be his own. The benefits seemed outweighed by the consequences.

"Well what do you see us doing?" Amy prodded.

"Not much."

"Oh come on Sonic. Have a little bit of imagination! After all, you are drunk."

"Aren't you too? Or am I too drunk to tell?" Sonic asked.

"A little drunk. But I'm sober enough. So why don't you let me do a little exploring?" Amy asked.

"That didn't make sense."

"Shhhhhh-"

Amy slipped her hand up and over Sonic's thigh. She began rubbing her body up against his side while her hand rubbed between his legs. Sonic, who remained too drunk to do much about anything, and worried with his inability to erect, simply thought, _'Might as well. Maybe she can stir up something.'_

Amy rubbed Sonic over and over again, for nearly fifteen minutes. At this point Sonic's fears only engrossed. Here he sat with a beautiful girl not only offering herself up but also acting on her intentions, and he could only sit and watch the pity of a hand grabbing his useless pride. With this lack of satisfaction came more disappointment in himself, fear that he could not overcome his problem, and gladness that Amy was too drunk to tell she was not pleasing him. She continued rubbing herself up against Sonic, and was breathing heavily into his ear, an act that was making him nervous. Amy then licked Sonic's ear, and Sonic visualized his penis as a chicken head.

"And that's a wrap" he said, getting up before anymore shame could be brought to himself.

"What? Did you come?" Amy asked, looking dazed.

"Yes, I did. Good job on your part. We should do this again sometime."

"You mean," Amy said lighting up, "You want to be a couple?"

"No."

Sonic switched sides of the couch in a desperate attempt to avoid Amy, but the three foot difference was no match for the girl's arm span, which clinged to Sonic like a vice.

"Hey guys, what goes on this side of the couch?" Sonic spoke to Tails and Cream.

"Not much" replied Tails. Cream giggled.

"What's so funny Cream?" Sonic asked, putting a smile on his face.

"What do you think is so funny?" she asked back.

"I really don't know, should I know?" Sonic asked.

"Do you think you should know?" cream said, again snickering.

"She's been talking like this for a while now. Can't seem to get her to stop," Tails said.

"I see," said Sonic.

"Yeah, she's been acting crazy."

Cream raised a finger to Tails nose and said, "Don't lie and say you don't like your girls a bit crazy."

"Oh I won't lie." Tails said, and leaned forward to kiss the girl. Cream gladly took it, and the two kissed for quite a long time. In this long time, between the connected lips and the straddling hips, Sonic couldn't help but notice Tails, and truthfully the fox was all Sonic could pay attention to. Tails' face looked brilliant to him; slightly red from embarrassment and pleasure. The fox's body arched in such a way that made his back look comfortable to lay against, even sleep on. Sonic was surprised with how much interest he found in the boy's body.

"Wow. You guys are really going at it," Sonic interrupted, causing the two lovers to laugh apart.

"Thanks for the commentary Sonic." Tails said. Cream laid her head into Tails' neck.

"Yeah, welcome. Oh, but you meant that to offend. Sorry, I'm a little drunk, really drunk actually. I might have to spend the night here. Hey Rouge!" Sonic shouted across the apartment, "Can I stay the night?"

Rouge waved her hand back at the others. "You can all stay," she said without looking, "My house is open to you all."

"Sweet" Sonic said and laid back on the couch. He regretted the decision as it just gave Amy more room to snuggle up next to him. To his surprise, however, Sonic's thoughts had transitioned from thoughts of erectile dysfunction to thoughts of Tails, to that arching back, to that slim body and cute face. His thoughts began to trail all over Tails' body, from the arms to the legs, caressing the fox all the way. Sonic remained uneasy about these thoughts but couldn't seem to pull himself from them.

When Amy poked him, he was at first angry to leave his daydreams. When she snickered and pointed to Tails, he was then quite unsettled. Presumably from the rabbit on his chest, Tails had sprouted a small erection. Sonic saw this and felt his face warm up. He then saw that Tails was beginning to doze off with Cream, and his eyelids blinked in a dreamy state.

Sonic looked from the face, back to the erection, back to the face, back to the erection, then back to the face right when Tails yawned, and he got a full view inside of Tails' mouth.

"Excuse me, I suddenly have to pee really badly," said Sonic, getting up and rushing to the bathroom.

When the door was closed, Sonic immediately started to masturbate. He masturbated, for the first time to another male. Tails. Sonic couldn't get the fantasy out of his head. He could see it all as if actually feeling it happen. He touched Tails back with his tongue, and licked down the boy. He kissed the boy feverishly, desperately, as sloppy as he could. He watched as the boy slowly put his mouth around his member, and moving back and forth, again, and again, and again, again, again!

Sonic collapsed to his knees, and straining to surpress his moan, he ejaculated onto the bathroom carpet. He had not finished masturbating in quite a long time, and he would later go so far as to say that he had never felt so good during such a session. When he had finally finished, all the blood rushed to his head, and the tense feeling crossed with a queasy stomach forced him face first into the toilet.

Sonic stood up confused, as if he wasn't certain that he had masturbated or just missed the toilet by quite a distance. He flushed, washed his hands, and walked out of the bathroom, not realizing that his fur was matted by the stains he left. When he arrived back in the living room, everything looked blurry, and he could barely make out the shape of his friends.

When finally his vision centered, he saw his friends with very uncertain looks on their face. Tails broke the silence. "Uh, Sonic, are you okay? We um...well, we heard you in the bathroom."

When Sonic connected the voice with tails, and remembered everything he had just done with Tails' body in the bathroom, he was suddenly over come with fear and shouted, "I gotta get the fuck out of here!"

He then ran his knee into a coffee table, and fainted on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forward:** The album and the movie for Tommy are quite different from each other. With different speakers for each song, you begin to look at Tommy in a whole different way. Both the album and movie can give good interpretations, but I prefer the album because I like the message it gives me more than the movie. The Acid Queen is very sexy, and a crazy black woman. But this has nothing to do with Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic is Sonic, and The Who…The WHO? I don't know where I am going or what I am writing. I will find out now. Good luck!

**With My Friends**

**Chapter 2**

_They stumbled in the street, into the room, onto the pillow, back to sleep, and Shadow left the apartment, locked._

Sonic woke in a ferocious fashion, deep in the night, finding himself in his own bed. Looking around, he attempted to recall the events leading up to just then. However, he could only recall up to running into the coffee table, a painful memory that reminded him how sore his leg was. The pain tingled, and Sonic was compelled to rub his leg.

Being the man of testosterone, Sonic refused himself gentle caressing and remained thinking. '_How did I get here?_' he thought. All the facts led up to him still at Rouge's apartment, and yet here he was in his own.

Sonic sat up for roughly fifteen minutes, thinking of the day's past events, but could come up with nothing other than his drunken behavior and his perverse act towards Tails. Beat from exhaustion and embarrassment, Sonic gave up and fell back to his pillow, letting confusion rock him back to sleep.

---

"He's home safe? Alright…thank you Shadow. I'm sorry you couldn't appreciate the outing more…maybe next time? Okay, bye." Rouge hung up and announced, "Sonic is home safe. I hope you guys are happy now. Anyway, I can't let you skunks leave unless you want cops on this block. Stay here tonight and you can go home tomorrow."

"Sure thing Rouge," Tails said, who at the same time was attempting to keep Cream up right, "So what are you doing now?"

"I'm going to bed. You're welcome to stay up longer if you want, watch TV, do whatever it takes. Just don't steal, break, yadayada, you know, common decency."

"Sure thing!" Tails said while struggling with Cream. Rouge chuckled at the antics of the children before turning off the lights. In the darkness, Cream finally fell down and burst into laughter.

"Ha ha – oh my god, I'm so dizzy!" she said wiping her hands across her face, a habit she had developed young.

Tails dropped himself down next to her and tickled her while complaining, "Why are you so impossible sometimes?"

Cream rolled in laughter before falling in line with her partner's body.

"You know I can't help myself sometimes. You just get me so happy, and I want to scream and frolic and do a bunch of other silly things!" she said while giving Tails childish little pecks here and there.

"That's what I love about you Cream." Tails said smiling at her outline in the dark.

"What's that?" she asked.

"You're innocence. It doesn't matter whether you get drunk or smoke, nor even if you did something crazy, you would still be sweet old innocent you. You don't let the real world change you into someone cynical. Instead you stay bright and positive, and always a joy to be around. It's just so adorable sometimes I can't stand it."

"Aww. Tails, I love you. I don't know how you're able to be such a romanticist while high."

"Well you know what they say about men with big hearts, big p- "

"No, stop! That's so gross! What are you doing?" Cream shouted, pushing the fox's face away from hers. Tails laughed at a bit of the trouble he caused. "Why are you laughing?" she demanded.

"Cream I can't help it. Like you said, you just make me so happy, and I want to scream and frolic and do silly things with you."

Cream however saw a window of opportunity to Tails. "You know it's stupid words like that that make me rethink some of the other dumb things you've said. So apparently I'm too adorable and you can't stand me?"

"Oh is this a test?" Tails asked.

"Why, is it true?" she asked back.

"Well you are rather adorable."

"I knew it. Of course you can't stand me. Well I know just how to reject you."

She gave Tails a light kiss on the cheek, and the fox immediately felt himself burn.

"I bet you don't like this at all," said Cream, then in the cutest voice she could make, "What if I talked like this mister? I hope I'm not too annoying for you. I'm just too cute!"

Cream then kissed Tails on his other cheek, giving him quite a strong erection, just from a few light strokes of passion. Cream held a finger to her lower lip, and starred her big bunny eyes into Tails. Tails felt a wave of heat come over him, and without thinking about it before acting, he grabbed Cream by the shoulders and pulled her body up to his.

"I do love you, you know. Right?" he asked.

Cream was stunned, "Yeah…of course I know Tails."

At this Tails relaxed, and rubbed the girl's cheek, which was returned with her moan.

"You are too adorable. I can hardly stand waiting the time away to see you." Tails said, and he kissed her on the nose, the most romantic notion he could think of, just then. Cream looked back at him, now with lust ready eyes.

The two kissed, embraced by their arms and legs. They kissed each other, rubbed against, caressed, touched in various places, played footsies, showed their passions in the many way lovers do. Tails was fully erect, and with each touch he felt himself get closer and closer to satisfaction. Attempting to break another wall, Tails reached under Cream's dress to pull down her underwear. When he motioned to do so, Cream pushed his hand away.

She looked at him now with tired eyes, "I hope you didn't think you would get this while I was high."

"I just wanted to get closer with you, finally." Tails said, disappointed.

"No Tails," she said, "I don't want to do that. I just…don't feel ready…"

"I understand."

With that the caresses were over, and the fun that had nearly begun was gone. Cream yawned and fell asleep in Tails' arms. Tails however remained awake, disappointed with it all again. This was his third attempt to move along his relationship with Cream, and his third failure. Rolling the girl out of his arms, he got up and headed to rest on the couch. His erection had left him, along with satisfaction.

The darkness made the ceiling appear as an endless void, and Tails starred into it as a medium for contemplating his situation. It had been six months now that Tails was with Cream. At one week she was not afraid to kiss him, and at three weeks she was not afraid to reach first base with him. Six months later she was still not ready to take the next step. Tails couldn't grasp the idea around his head; it only made sense to him to keep going, not quit.

Tails was ready, long before Cream was or probably would ever be, to go all the way in their relationship together. He had no blush or shame at the idea of oral sex, cunnilingus, or intercourse itself. He welcomed the idea, especially the pleasure, and despite saying he understood, he really could not see what Cream's big deal was with the whole situation. Was he not good enough for her? If so, then why lead him on with caresses and kisses? Perhaps to Cream relationships were still too grown up of an idea for her, and she wanted to wait until they were older to prove Tails truly loved her. Tails did not lie that he loved Cream for her innocence, but he saw no innocence in waiting for the supposed right time, only ignorance.

In reality Cream did want to wait. She wanted the proof of old age and love mixed to show that Tails did love her. However Tails believed he did love Cream. He had said "I love you" more times than he could count to the girl. How many more times were needed before he could prove himself worthy of love. Tails wanted love just like Cream, but he wanted lust just as much. Where would they be five years from now if Cream did chose to eventually love him back? Would he be too old and too embarrassed to have waited so long, because he would only find that it was all a big mistake? Would Cream make him wait that long?

In that endless void of though he starred into, Tails found himself swelling with anger, and again, much like other times when he was rejected sex, he considered leaving the girl for someone else. In this rage everyone appeared better. However he often found himself in these angry thoughts and often he would recover when later coming to face Cream again, and he would rediscover how pretty she was and how much he loved her. It was in these following moments that made him willing to wait again, but only for so long before the procedure repeated and he became angry and ready to dump her again.

In this stress Tails would simply stare and breathe, begging the world to leave him alone. In the night he could always calm down the best, as no one was there to join him in the dark. With each breathe Tails came down from his anger. When he was fully calm, he discovered that his erection had left in its place a full bladder. Tails picked himself up from the couch and walked slowly around the room, making sure not to bump into any furniture or Cream.

His eyes began to make outlines of the objects in front of him, and he found his way to the bathroom. When he turned the light on, his ability to see was again removed, and he squinted through the way to the toilet. When he found his aim, he closed his eyes and relaxed to the sound of urine flowing into the bowl. He always found the sound calming, and used it to clear his thoughts of all distractions. Without paying attention to his surroundings, Tails sighed in relief.

"You seem to be really enjoying yourself at the toilet there, Tails."

Tails turned red at the voice. He whirled around to find that, in his dazed state, he had left the bathroom door open, and on the other side stood Rouge quite amused with her discovery.

Even redder, Tails turned away shouting, "Oh shit! Could you um…close the door?" This was a quick rework of his first intent: "Bitch, close the fucking door!"

"Sure thing Hun," Rouge said, and the door shut behind him. Tails sighed, and relaxed again, until he heard a snicker coming from behind him. He turned again and found the woman still in the bathroom with him.

This time he did not reword himself saying, "What the fuck!? Could you stand your ass on the other fucking side please?"

"Now you never said that" Rouge said, waving her finger at him, "Next time you'll have to be more careful with your words."

"Mother fucker…" Tails said as he finished peeing. "Well it doesn't fucking matter anymore. Thank you for ruining my god damn privacy." Tails sat now on the Toilet, his head hung, furious.

"Aren't you going to wash your hands?" Rouge asked, still very humored by the situation. Tails was very disturbed by her devil's charm. He got up, washed his hands, then began to leave the bathroom for god knows what Rouge was planning on doing with it. What he did not expect was for Rouge to stop him.

"Now now Tails, come on. I was just having a little fun at your expense," she said.

"You watched me piss! That's a huge violation of my privacy."

She smiled. "I realize that. But then you didn't seem too concerned with me watching. After all you did finish."

Tails reddened further. He could not deny that he did not stop or even attempt to shove the bat out of the bathroom. He ducked his face and tried to leave again. Rouge stopped him.

"What do you want from me Rouge?" Tails shouted, agitated with his lack of control and sense, and the bat for brining it on, and so many other emotions that consumed him that night.

"Just talk with me for a minute. Do you want to leave this weird incident hanging over your head or not?"

"I would rather leave it hanging."

"Just sit down." She sat to the floor and pulled Tails down with her.

"Fuck Rouge, I don't need this on top of things." Tails groaned as he dragged down the wall.

"What's going on sweetie? Anything I can help with?"

"You watched me piss."

"That's right, and you let me stay and watch. What else is going on in your head that's distracting you?"

Tails looked at Rouge, thinking she was crazy for asking him to express his life to her. At first he sat still with his face in his hands. Then Rouge began to rub Tails' back, and it was very relaxing. The situation was without a doubt shameful, but he could not lie that it was all oddly soothing, and oddly fit for such odd behavior. Soon Tails looked back up at her and said, "I'm just thinking about Cream."

"Relationship problems. What is it specifically?"

"…No, I've said enough. I don't need to say anymore."

"Is she not putting out?"

Tails got up and walked over to sit on the toilet, away from Rouge. "Was that really necessary to ask first?"

"So that is the problem."

"…I think it's mainly my fault. I shouldn't be this upset just because Cream won't let me go further with her."

"Who can really say?" Rouge answered, "It's all about the trust you build with your partner."

"Right," Tails said, "I've told her I love her. I feel that I do."

"You never know what's going on in another person's head. Just because she says no does not necessarily mean she's certain."

Tails was shocked. "Did you just say, 'no doesn't mean no'?"

"No." Rouge said, "No definitely, without a doubt, means no. But no doesn't mean she isn't thinking about it. Give it sometime. I'm sure she wants to go further with you, but you're in this relationship together, meaning that teamwork is involved. She doesn't expect you to read her mind, but she does expect you to care for her."

"Wow Rouge. You're right, you're totally right. Here I thought this was going to be you laughing at me because I enjoy myself too much while peeing. Now here I am receiving advice from you. Thank you."

Rouge chuckled at Tails. She couldn't lie to herself that it was rather funny seeing Tails sigh in satisfaction from urinating, but she could lie from Tails by telling another truth in place.

"You're welcome. You and Cream have plenty of time to work it out. Trust me, with a bit of persuading, you could even get her to give herself up earlier," Rouge said, winking at Tails, "And then you can use that love for her to give her wildest ride of her life!" She threw her hands into the air. "All night long baby!"

"Wow, cool story Rouge. Too bad it's a fantasy."

"Ha! Tails, you don't realize how bright you are yourself," said Rouge. In an attempt to tease Tails from a far, she pushed his leg with her foot. Unperceived by her, her foot actually brushed down Tails shin, and he found himself unexpectedly aroused by this behavior.

The two sat in silence for a minute. Tails thought to himself while Rouge looked at the fox, wondering what his next move would be.

"I just want so much more. I'm still a virgin."

Rouge was surprised, not at the truth of the statement, but the fact that Tails had admitted this to her. Tails himself was somewhat surprised and not sure why he had said it, but after having said it he decided to just go with the flow, despite how embarrassing it was.

"Oh really?" Rouge asked.

"Yup," Tails answered, "Just never got around to it."

"Hmm…" Rouge began, a good start Tails thought. "Does it make you nervous that it won't be very good the first time?"

"I don't know…I suppose" Tails looked away, now wishing to end the topic.

Rouge tapped her foot through the silence for a bit. Tails just looked down at the water in the toilet he still sat on, embarrassed to look up. He felt the need to go before things became worse.

Finally Tails said, "Well, I guess I'll g-" only to be interrupted by Rouge suddenly appearing over his knees.

Tails was pushed back against the toilet seat, and found himself held down at the legs. "What are yo-ah!"

With her right hand Rouge grabbed Tails' penis, and began to stroke him. Tails arched his back and shot his legs forward. Never having been touched in such a way by a woman before, he found himself head over heels in ecstasy. As his erection grew, Rouge rubbed him faster. Tails received many different touches on his genitalia, from long to short, hard to smooth, all satisfactory. He could feel himself nearing the climax.

Then Rouge, who could feel the member pulsate, tilted her head back and then took Tails' into her mouth. At the sudden warm sensation, Tails was spent. His arms strewed the objects on the counter as his head flew back to hit the wall. He attempted to shout that he was coming, but only made it to "Ah" before his load released. Rouge jumped back, coughing out onto the rug what Tails had just left in her.

Tails was terrified. He was terrified he had made a mistake; he should have never let Rouge do that to him. He was also terrified as to what Rouge would do to him for coming into her mouth. He was scarred to his wits end, but at the same time feeling pleased like he never had before. Rouge had just given him a pleasure he always desired, and now that he had received it, he found himself desiring more and more.

Rouge finished coughing, and then turned to Tails with a blank look on her face. Tails feared the worst, but to his surprise received a kiss, and a very passionate one at that. She opened her mouth and let roam free all their temptations for each other. As the kiss past, Rouge told Tails the truth of the matter, "If you are scared, then why not rid yourself of those worries with me?"

Tails was at a loss and, having just received one of the best yet most confusing experiences of his life, was not able to think. All he could make out was the joy he received and thus said, "Yes."

---

They kissed down the hallway, stumbling into walls, grabbing each other for all it was worth. Finally they made it to the correct room, and pushed through the doorway, onto the bed, into dangerous arms.

Meanwhile she still slept in the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forward:** Every time I read "The Invention of Television" my mind rewords the phrase to say "The Invasion of Television". Anyway, apparently the invention of television was filmed by a camera crew for the show "The 90's". This is funny to me. I am now listening to The Offspring. It seems now to me that perhaps these forwards are either a way to gear me up for writing about Sonic or a way to avoid writing about Sonic. Oh well, I think there are things in my room so I don't have time to think about it. I'm writing about the story now.

**With My Friends**

**Chapter 3**

_Tails danced away the stage, so that he was floating in space. The crowd cheered on the young boy in his pink tutu, never afraid to step away from what is unnatural, and what is sacred._

"_Bravo!" screamed his many lovers from below. Some cried, holding tissues to their eyes while others screeched with all their lungs' might. Amongst the many young girls was the pair of Rouge and Cream, Tails' first lover and first love, respectively._

_Tails with a smirk, proud to be the champion of these girls' imaginations, spun miraculously in the air, performing who knows what of the most graceful ballet techniques. With each flick came new applauds of approval from the measly crowd below._

_With the final flip, Tails prepared himself for the dismount, and did so eloquently onto a golden star. Cheers came so loud they could have burst eardrums across galaxies, not that Tails was subject to any torture of the natural world anymore._

_With a chest full of pride and a smile full of snide, Tails bowed several times to his audience the world._

_It was on his last bow that Tails found himself holding for a questionable amount of time, perplexing the audience. Long after the cheers were gone, Tails still sustained his bent posture, and many began to question whether something was wrong._

_Tails himself knew something was wrong; something horrible was happening deep inside of him. Deep inside his bowels Tails could feel the gurgle of his intestines, the epic struggle of his last meal. For centuries he had attempted to keep this meal hidden from all around him, but now the pressure had become too much. The immense pressure killed him inside!_

_His eyes took on many shapes and forms, all of which screamed, "Dear lord help me I am going to shit myself."_

_The people saw what was happening now, as they watched their once hero twitch madly. They screamed, they panicked, his girls cried in misery and woe!_

_Tails watched all this happen, and between this and the pain he was certain that now was the most miserable he had ever felt._

_That was until Tails suddenly had no choice but to let loose. With a groan, Tails laid forth unto the universe perhaps the most horrifying bowel movement ever achieved. No one would live happily ever again._

Tails awoke sick and disgusted with his dream.

'_What was that shit?'_ he thought. He shook his head to rid himself of the dream.

Tails lifted himself up and threw the covers off to the side. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he looked about to find himself in the same room he entered the night before. This upset him. He had hoped to have left the room before morning, but found himself still in bed with the bat.

He was upset, but he was not disappointed. Tails could not lie that last night was without a doubt the most thrilling night of his life. He felt that he had met a brand new, wonderful "Rouge the Amazing". This new Rouge was certainly a good friend in his book.

Through the night they had made love three times and each time Tails improved himself, catching up to the well trained Rouge. He had started off innocently, but by the third time was completely enmeshed in his new world of sex. To think about sex and the act of sex turned out to be quite different. Besides the physical difference, the action turned out to take place quite different than in the mind. It wasn't a perfect act in anyway, but by far it was more enjoyable than fantasy.

Tails reminded himself that he had a girlfriend to attend to in the living room. He got up, and his motion stirred Rouge from across the bed. She arose stretching her arms, yawning lightly and, without concern for the blankets, revealed her naked breasts.

"Good morning partner," she said to Tails, "Sleep well?"

Tails lost all desire to leave the room. He turned to Rouge with an affectionate smirk, saying, "I most certainly did." He then walked over to Rouge lying in the bed, and slid under the covers, wrapping himself around Rouge's body. She returned his actions with a chuckle.

"And you?" he asked.

Rouge thought about it, and decided to answer honestly. "Not bad."

"Not the best sleep you ever had?" Tails asked, now frowning.

She laughed at his presumption. "I wouldn't go so far Tails, my darling, but it was nothing awful. It was a good night."

Tails huffed. He proposed a challenge, "I'll do one better next time."

"I'd bet you will." Rouge replied, giving her best smile.

Tails smiled in return, happy to hear that "next time" was a possibility. He let out a heavy sigh before nuzzling himself into Rouge's chest, where his head was held in place by a caressing hand.

Rouge played with the free hairs extended from the boy's forehead. The room was relaxed, and the bed was comfortable, but despite all this Rouge was uneasy. She thought over her current predicament with Tails, and whether she had made an awful mistake or not.

At an early age sex means a lot of different things. To some it is an act of love while others see it as an opportunity to mature in age. Even when older some still see sex as one of these opportunities, but to Rouge it was simply the act of pleasing the body. Simply put, it feels really good, much better than masturbation or dry humping or any nonsexual stimulation.

Anyone could know this to be true just from having sex and comparing it to masturbation; sex is much better. So Tails knew this to be true as well. The problem remains that this is a simple context, and so Rouge began to question what Tails thought of sex. She could see it in his nervous face, in his hesitant movements; the times he shivered, and the ecstasy of his moans was quite needy. He was young and open minded so much so that his visions of sex could constantly change.

He was young but handsome, and his features unforgettable. He had a beautiful yellow coat and a pair of frisky tails, two very exotic features lesser seen in foxes.

Sex with him was satisfactory. At an early age, and having sex for the first time, it is not unlikely to be bad at sex. Tails was quick, with many awkward motions, and had very little rhythm with Rouge. In fact, if it were just for Tails, Rouge could easily have said the sex was bad. It was up to her last night to guide the entire situation, giving Tails the right commands to perform adequately.

What he had that many others didn't in Rouge's eyes was that young naïve feeling. Any other person who had performed so poorly would not have seen a happy Rouge the next morning, but the fact that Tails was so young made it up to Rouge's appeal. Her deepest secret of her sexual desires was "the younger the better". It was sin, it was socially wrong, it was against the law, and it was exactly that that made the act so beautiful in Rouge's mind. The dangerous and exotic nature made the sex a gift, like sapphires in piles of ash. It was this fantasy that made it possible for Rouge to enjoy the last night.

So what of it now? Would Tails want to move on with himself or would she have to move on for him? She watched him, comfortable on her body. She rubbed his head and he moaned, wrapping his Tails around her legs. She frowned. What did "next time" mean to Tails? It would be wrong to say that Rouge was not interested in another night with the boy, but it was a lie to say she desired him only. There were many other men and many of them boys that Rouge could love the same way: not at all.

A bump came from the hallway. The couple in bed sat up.

"Ow!" said the hallway.

"Oh shit!" said Tails, jumping from bed, "Cream is up."

---

Homosexuality is accepted in Station Square. It has been accepted since the days of Knothole Village. However, accepting and liking are two different things and discovering one's own homosexuality is another thing entirely.

The only gay person Sonic knew was Shadow, and to Sonic his lifestyle was secret. They had been on foul terms since the day they met, and generally lived their lives separate only to meet at social gatherings. Often Sonic would mock Shadow for his homosexuality, never to be offensive but for fun, and Shadow would in return mock him for not knowing the wonderful feeling of a cock inside of his body.

Mocking homosexuals had always seemed innocent to Sonic. Now he wasn't sure if he felt offended or not.

So the big issue for Sonic became was he just really drunk last night, or was he really gay?

He had woken up at noon, stunned with a hangover. He felt too sick to move. He agreed with his mind only to get up if it would keep quiet. He made it to the kitchen before his mind deceived him and the thoughts of the night before entered his head. Now he felt too sick to eat.

Sonic had done many stupid things drunk. He had performed acrobatic stunts, defaced public property, had made out with some of the world's worst butter-faces, but he had never been so stupid as to have a sexual dawning.

His stomach lurched with hunger or maybe sickness. He wasn't sure which. He forced down a bowl of cereal, which eased the hunger pains but did nothing for his fears.

His fears followed him to the living room, where he turned on the television not so much to watch as for background noise while he contemplated homosexuality.

Now on the couch together, he finally confronted his fear.

It made a lot of sense. It explained many failed masturbation sessions with himself and itt explained his disliking for a relationship with any woman.

It did however leave plot holes. Why then could Sonic masturbate at all to women? Furthermore, why did he find them attractive? Most men in his life he did not idolize the way he idolized the woman's figure. It was sleek, well rounded, and above all fit into his body snuggly. The common male was jagged, flat, and often quite rough. Thinking about it Sonic wondered how most women put up with the male's physique.

Sonic realized he had contemplated the rights of a woman, and felt a heavy urge to lift weights. He wondered, '_Is this common, to analyze every one of my thoughts for a hint of homoerotic behavior? I suppose every man does it out of fear._

'_However it's quite stupid,'_ he told himself, '_Especially when it's a false notion to begin with_.' Homosexuality could not explain years of pleasant feelings brought on by women, and he certainly wasn't about to suddenly become a gay man just from one silly assumption of homosexuality.

So then how could he have masturbated to Tails? It was most likely his drunken state of mind that made it possible to see in Tails the same beauty he saw in women. What he had not considered the night before was the male genitalia. Sure he had seen Tails penis, but it did not play a starring role in his fantasy. Instead Sonic had focused on the curves of Tails body, his soft fur against his, his lips, his open mouth…

Sonic felt an erection begin to come on and he immediately dropped the dramatic description. _'So what?'_ he asked himself. Plenty of features existed in the male that were the same in the female. Kissing for example, Sonic was sure didn't change much in translation from female to male. He was uncertain of it, granted, but if the mouth didn't change then neither did the effect.

So the major landmark it seemed was the penis. Obviously one couldn't be gay without enjoying the penis. How else could anyone call themselves gay? Sonic had never thought about his opinion on the penis, generally keeping a neutral attitude towards genitalia when masturbating. Now he thought about it and began to see the penis as the one thing that remained quite unnatural on the male's body. Despite the man being built as a flat surface, the penis was a smooth organ with much flexibility. In fact, Sonic could see the penis in some ways resembling a woman's breasts, in that his hand was designed to grasp it. Now thinking about it, the penis was not that bad looking of an organ.

Sonic left his thoughts when he realized he had become hard again. Once awoken from his thoughts, he realized that his television was turned on to gay porn.

"Oh come on. Who the fuck is working against me here?" Sonic shouted to the room.

He turned the TV off, but his thoughts were now plagued with visions of men striking sexual poses. He lied down along his couch, holding his head, trying to keep his mind blank. Eventually Sonic gave up and allowed the reel to play in his head. In a few seconds his erection stood proud above him. With an erection like that, it didn't make sense to him not to masturbate. Sonic couldn't help himself. Now he wondered would masturbating to a man prove more successful than to a woman, or would he, like always, lose his erection near the climax?

'_Only one way to find out.'_ he concluded. However he decided to not masturbate to Tails again. He didn't need the guilt walking around in the house with him every day. Instead he chose Shadow, the only homosexual he knew personally.

Sonic began to pleasure himself, thinking of Shadow. His erection didn't go, and so he kept up the pace, thrusting his hand faster and faster. He imagined Shadow's dark fur, and rubbing his body up against his own. He imagined Shadow's slender arms wrap around his body, their mouths touch, their bodies tangle. He could see the black hedgehog bend over, and Sonic saw himself take full advantage of the hedgehog beneath him.

He had never felt so great while masturbating.

"Ah god!" He shouted allowed.

In a minute he moaned and had released his load. After climaxing, his tense muscles released themselves, leaving his body exasperated and relieved.

'_Holy shit,'_ he thought. Sonic had never felt so spectacular.

---

"Ow…" Cream said. Upon waking up she had managed to run her head into the TV set, and as a result she now sat on the floor rubbing her scalp. A surprise pair of arms came around her and lifted her up.

Tails had picked her up and gave her a kiss, "Morning cutie. Sleep well?"

"Where were you this morning?" said Cream.

"Bathroom. Man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

It was half true. It was the reason he left in the first place.

"Mmm right…" Cream rubbed her eyes, clearly still sleepy. "So like, what are we doing now? I'm hungry, can we go eat?"

Tails laughed and mimicked Creams decision making, "Should I ask for his opinion? Nah, I'm going to win anyway."

"That's right! I'm tired and hungry and I really don't care what you think right now. So let's go get breakfast."

"It's noon." Tails informed her.

"Oh. Well then let's go get lunch."

"Keep in mind," Rouge shouted from the hall, "That once you leave here you're not coming back till you're invited again."

When she appeared from the hallway Rouge was only dressed in a towel, and Tails could not conceal a blush. Luckily for him Cream's attention had turned to the half covered Rouge.

"Geeze Rouge, I don't need a peep show in the morning," said Cream. She rubbed her eyes and headed for the bathroom.

"So I guess you wouldn't mind one later then?" Rouge asked.

"Not from you. Tails can give me one any time."

Tails frowned. "Yeah, sure." He said. Rouge caught his tone. When the bathroom door closed on Cream, Rouge opened the issue into the air.

"So Cream's words are often empty."

"Yeah," said Tails, sitting down on the couch. "I mean, sure she's seen my dick. But we never do anything, no, she still wants to wait. So how long do I have to wait? I don't know, do you know? I don't."

Rouge laughed. Tails was rather energetic when angry. "Do you remember anything we talked about from last night?" she asked.

"Yeah, something about she'll be ready when she's ready, it will happen, whatever." Tails murmured.

"I don't want to take the time to say it all again so close enough." She sat down next to Tails on the couch. He had taken the form of a stereotypical man; legs stretched out and posture slouched. Rouge sat next to him cross-legged. "Just try not to lose your head on her."

Tails sat up. "So in all seriousness, when can I see you again?"

Rouge frowned. So Tails indeed expected more from her. He still had Cream to be his girlfriend, but it had to be Rouge in bed. She had hoped that her words would come across as "better next time with Cream," but instead she had misled herself into saying "sleep with me again." Of course, Rouge realized that putting out would keep any man coming back. It was a mistake to be kind about the whole thing. She should have been more forceful, or at least should have said she didn't plan on seeing him again. But she couldn't help herself; she did want to see him again, and that led to her keeping quiet.

Rouge had been starring at her lap, and when awakening from her trance she saw Tails' perplexed look. She smiled at the boy and said, "I don't know. I'll call you, how about that?"

"Sure." Tails said, now smiling. The two heard Cream exit the bathroom. When Rouge looked away, Tails surprised her with a kiss on the cheek. Startled, she looked back to scold him, but Cream came in and it was too late to correct the boy's behavior. Tails got up and walked over to Cream, where she was too kissed by Tails.

"Hey, ready to go?" Tails asked.

"Yeah." Cream replied. Again they kissed, and to Rouge's surprise she felt her face warm up a bit.

The two walked out of the house.

"Bye Rouge!" Cream said.

"See yah." Tails said, smirking at Rouge. The bat again frowned, and could feel anger begin to build for the treatment she was receiving from Tails, now inclined to ask who the hell he thought he was. She didn't get the chance, and the young "lovers" abruptly left Rouge to herself and the hole she had dug.

---

Sonic spent the day masturbating. Upon having received such an amazing climax from his thoughts of Shadow and having thought over his situation some more, the hedgehog had come to a bright new conclusion about his sexual identity.

He was bisexual. It fit perfectly and made everything perfect in the process. With one foul swoop it explained why he could masturbate to Tails and Shadow, and why he found the penis to be an attractive organ, while at the same time why he found women attractive, not to mention the many years he had spent pleasuring himself to them. What better explanation than a mutual attraction to everybody?

It was a glorious discovery for Sonic the Hedgehog. In his mind, years of girls had become a bore, and now he begged for a change in pattern. It was a welcome change with all the available men in mind. All of Sonic's friends, Shadow, Knuckles, Espio, Mighty, Ray, even Charmy were not safe from eventual erotica. Thinking about it, Sonic realized he had many more male friends than he did female friends, and how much time he had spent ignoring them for women instead. '_What a waste'_ he thought between sessions.

It wasn't 'til six o'clock that Sonic was interrupted. At the sound of the door opening Sonic jumped up from the couch, throwing his hands behind his head as a reflex. Into the apartment walked Tails.

"Ok Cream!" shouted the fox out to the hall, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Once the door was closed, Tails walked into the living room and caught Sonic's eyes. The two looked at each other and felt shame like they had never before. The realization that Tails was in the middle of an affair dawned on the boy. Sonic, having remembered his thoughts of Tails, felt incredibly guilty for having spent the day pleasuring himself to his fantasies of his friends. Until now the boy had been clear of any shame, but being best friends they had a way of bringing out the disappointment in each other. Now the two realized the full consequences of their deeds.

Sonic plopped on the couch and Tails followed suit. It had always been the thing to do at the end of the day to confide in each other the events of the day, before watching TV. Now it seemed crazy. Each questioned themselves as to whether they would tell their friend what had happened today.

"So yeah, today was a hell of a fucking day eh?" asked Tails. He feigned a laugh.

"What did you do?" Sonic replied.

"I uh, you know, went out to lunch with Cream."

"Didn't do anything in the morning?"

"Not really. Cream and I were still asleep. You know, pretty wasted from last night…"

"Oh ok…I'm bisexual."

"…I had sex with Rouge."

The room became silent with contemplation, save the ticking of a clock. As each one registered the news, each one came to their own conclusion.

"Holy fucking shit," said Tails.

Sonic said nothing. Instead he turned on the TV. Gay porn was playing.


End file.
